What happens in Vegas
by xxchannylovexx
Summary: Eli, Clare, and Adam are done with College.Eli convinces them to go to Las Vegas,&they agree. But will one night in Vegas be enough for Eli and Clare?Will it be a night not worth remembering at all? Drunk-Marriage?
1. Chapter 1: Las Vegas

"Oh come on, Clare! Say yes! It could be fun!" Eli tried to convince. It was the summer after Adam and Clare had graduated from College. As a graduation gift for all of them, Eli's parents got three tickets to Las Vegas for the weekend. They would of gone as a family, but Elli decided to take Clare and Adam. They were at the park laying on the blanket, having a picnic together as a celebration of the start of summer. For Eli, he wants this summer to be one to remember. He had been waiting for this summer to start since Clare and Adam were in their last year of college and he went back home to his family in Canada. The three had went to the Columbia University in New York City. They promised to return home to Canada when they graduated, which they did.

"Ugh, Eli i don't have time for having fun." Clare lied. It was summer and she was finally free, so what could she possibly be busy with? Summer was all about having fun and letting loose. Eli looked Clare deep in the eyes, as Clare tried to look away before he sensed her lying. She hoped he wouldn't notice, but he did.

He shifted himself up to sit down and looked down at Clare. "Your lying." he smirked. Clare didnt know what to say. She wasn't completely lying either. It's not that she did not have time for fun, but she just didnt want to have fun. She was in a sad mood, as to her breakup with her boyfriend of 9 months.  
Even though she saw it coming, she had alot of feelings for the guy. All she wanted to do was cry and stay at her house, which she shares with Alli, and just lock herself in her room. Alli's parents had decided to move back to India, but since Allie choose to go to the University of Toronta, she moved into Clares home. There was no problem with that, since Clare's parents had divorced back when she was in highschool and she lived alone, she needed Alli to watch her stuff.

"Please Clare. I hate seeing you like this, all sad over a jerk. He didn't deserve the love you showed to him. He is obviously stupid to walk away from someone like you." Eli said honestly. Eli hated the jerk, Jeremy, and wanted nothing more but to punch him in the face for breaking Clares heart. Clare knew that he had only went out with her for certain reasons, like because she wore a purity ring and was smart, and Jeremy's parents[who is the President and Vice President of Columbia University] wanted Jeremy to go out with Clare. He had cheated a few times, and when Clare found out he begged her to stay with him. But now that College is over, he is allowed to do whatever he likes.  
He indeed did have some feelings for Clare, but he knew all too well that they would not last. Plus, he wanted to travel. Which was something Clare had not wanted to do.

Clare then realized asked herself, when was the last time i was happy? Truely happy. She shifted herself to sit and looked at Eli. "Maybe your right...I should be out having fun! Why should i waste my time crying over a jerk like him? You know what, Eli. Count me in!" she yelled excitedly.

"Good now all we need to do is convince Adam! Which is going to be a piece of cake." Eli said with confidence. Clare doubted this though. She knew Adam would not easily agree to tag along.

"Oh really? Remember last time, you spent 2 days convincing him to go with you to a club. What makes you think he will agree to go to Vegas so easily?" I said trying to prove a point.

"Well -it-all, i have my ways." he smirked. God that smirk, clare thought.

"Is my smirk annoying to you?- actually, don't answer that. I know you love it." he said smuggly, smirking once again.

"Oh hush up, concieted. Anyway how long will we be there for? Thats IF we go." she asked him. Se didn't want to be gone for too long. She needed to work and she didnt want to miss her chance at being promoted.

"Hey!- you said to count you in. No take backs!" He loved pushing her buttons. He thought Clare looked cute when she was annoyed. She would put a surprised face on and then come up with a comeback. Plus, her eyes would open wide and he loved her baby blue eyes.

"According to who? You? Psh, okay Eli.. i don't want to miss work, thats why. Just- just tell me for how long." she said, the beginning in sarcasm.

"Don't worry, we're only going for three days, two nights. Is that okay?" he asked her. He knows how much Clare's job is important to her, even though he knew very well that she wasn't happy about work. It was too much stress for her.

Clare sighed, "Good, thats perfect." She layed back down on the blanket, watching the clouds move slowely.

Eli laughed, "So now that mission 'get clare to agree to go to Vegas' is done - i can now move on to Adam." he sighed, laying down next to her to join in the cloud watch. "Which, is going to be a tough one." he murmmered. She turned her head to look at him and smirked.

"What happened to 'i have my ways'?" she laughed, clearly finding it amusing. Eli always knew how to make her smile.

"I ran out of them, so YOU, my dear friend, are going to help me." he said matter a factly.

She smirked and added, "I knew you needed me."

-  
At ADAMS:

"So Adam, whats up? Its a beautiful day, don't you think? The weathers nice too.." Eli said, trying to put him in a good mood. Adam immediately knew something was up. Whenever Eli talked how wonderful the weather was, he always wanted something.

Adam sighed, "Ugh, what do you want Eli." he said, rubbing his eyes. Clare and Eli decided to walk to Adam's to convince him, but when they got their around one pm, Adam was still asleep and had just woken up.

"Well- I got three tickets to Las Vegas! One for each of us, so your coming. Good day!" Eli said, turning around to walk down the front steps before Adam can refuse. Adam got a hold of Eli's shirt and pulled him back, twirling him to face him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I didn't even get a say in this." Adam said.

"Oh come on Adam. Say yes!" Eli begged. Adam looked unsure. Did he want to go to Vegas? He did miss hanging out with Eli and Clare, just the three of them.

"Hmmm... are you going, Clare?" he asked. Clare nodded her head, "Yupp. Decided I needed to live a little." she answered. He thought about what she had said.

"Okay then, I'm in." Adam agreed, yawning and watched as Eli was happy.

"I can't wait to party. Now that Edwards here is 21, she can have some fun with the drinks." Eli exclaimed. Eli didn't drink often, only on occasions or when sad and needing to ease him. Clare on the other hand, never drank. She had tried some different types, like baby sips, but never really drank.

"Well then, let's start packing boys." she cheered.

AT VEGAS:

Wow was the only word that came out of their mouth's as they were in a taxi in Vegas, looking out the window to explore a little while driving to the Hotel.

"Wow, I'm actually glad i agreed to come." Adam said enjoying the view. They finally got to the hotel and they got a really big suite. When you go into the suite, there are two beds, a television, a view of outside, a bathroom, and a door that lead to the master bedroom which had a big bed, a t.v, and a bathroom.

"I call the master bedroom!" Clare yelled running toward the room, but was lifted up by Eli as he grabbed her from behind the waist and carried her to the other side of the room, giving him time to run for it.

"It's mine!" he yelled.

"I'm the lady here!" she protested. Dammit, Eli thought. He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine,its yours."

They all got dressed to go down to the Bar's. As they arrived, they saw there was alot of people drinking. They all ordered a group order of drinks, and Clare could of swore their were more then 50 drinks for them. Eli spoke up, "Cheers to the best summer, and to Clare as this is basically her first time drinking!" he shouted. Clare would of gotten aggrivated with him, but she was laughing. She wanted to let loose, have fun, and maybe get drunk for the first time. She didn't have a care in the world.

After drinking a few cups, Clare started to feel something. She felt like a wild being inside her was finally released from its cage, and is set free. It was time to party like there was no tomorrow.

"Come on." ELi said standing up and grabbing her hand, "Let's go to the casino and gamble a bit."

"I don't know how to gamble." Clare protested, slurring her words slightly.

"It's easy; I'll show you how to do the slot machines." Eli told her, pulling her up to her feet.

"Eli," Clare said, stringing out his name, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am!" He shouted, the alcohol speaking for him.

This was enough for Clare to feel assured that this was alright to do, "Let's go then!" She giggled, allowing Eli to lead her out of the bar and into the midst of the hotel to the casino.

The night turned into one that neither Clare nor Eli would remember the details of; yet it would be a night that they'd remember for the rest of their lives.

-  
THE NEXT MORNING:

Clare Edwards never pictured herself waking up in bed with a man she wasn't dating. In fact she had never woken up in the same bed as a man before.

She was entangled up in the arms of a dark brown haired man, in a bed she could only assume was the master bedroom bed, that was her's.

She brought her hand up to her head and let out a groan, her head killed. She had never had a hangover before but knew instantly that this is what so many people were willing to withstand as a result of drinking.

It was then that she spotted something on her wrist; it took her brown eyes a moment to focus on what it was.

'ELI'

Clare mentally cursed. She could not and would not get a tattoo; she could not and would not have gotten that drunk!

She quickly licked her thumb and tried to smudge the name that belonged to the man next to her. Thankfully she was successful and breathed a sigh of relief.

It was then that the twenty-one year old tried to recall the events of the previous night, yet she could only recall the drinking and giggling.

"Shit, shit, shit." Clare cursed out loud. Cursing was something she rarely did; given the circumstances it seemed appropriate for her to do so.

Her cursing caused the man next to her to stir.

"Eli." Clare said out loud.

"Five more minutes, mum." Eli mumbled, letting go of Clare and rolling onto his other side.

It was then that Clare observed the writing that Eli had on his upper back.

'Just Married' 


	2. Chapter 2: We're married !

**I'm so happy you guy's loved the first chapter! Here is the Second Chapter to "What happens in Vegas". Just so you know, this story is somewhat different from the movie. It's going to blow your mind, lol. So make sure to REVIEW or else the next chapter will not be up anytime soon!**

Clare placed her left hand on his back, to try and determine whether it was a tattoo or not. What caught her attention was the massive diamond ring that was on her ring finger.

"ELI!" She screamed, realizing what had happened instantly. She thought to herself how could she have married Eli? And not remember!

Eli sprung awake and finally noticed that he was not alone.

"Clare?" He groaned in confusion, "Why are you here?". He looked around and took notice that this was Clare's bedroom.

She simply stuck out her left hand so he could see the ring on her finger, "It looks like we're married now; that's why I'm here." She snapped.

"We're what?" Eli asked in disbelief.

"Don't make me say it again." She instructed him, covering her face with her hands, "I hope this is all a dream." She mumbled to herself. She began to try and pinch herself awake, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her from continuing.

"In this dream are you wearing clothes?" He asked her.

Clare moved her hands from covering her eyes to the top of the bed covers, raising them slightly so she could see under them.

She gulped rather loudly, "No...Are you?" She asked fearfully.

"No." Eli confessed, his voice going slightly higher

"So we..." Clare trailed off.

"...slept together." He finished for her, "It looks that way."

Sonny groaned in frustration. How could this happen to her?

"Uhm... at least you waited till marriage?" He said, coming out more as a question.

"Eli! This isn't the same! This is beyond religion! I didn't want to get married drunk!" Clare yelled. Eli didn't know how to respond to that because truly there was nothing he could say to help the situation.

After minutes of silence, Eli thought of something to say.

"Okay, we are going to get up and order some breakfast. Then we will fly back to Toronto and have this marriage annulled. It happened in that show I used to watch with Adam on Saturday nights. ; it will work with us." Eli said as if it were completely plausible.

"Our life is not a television show!" Clare exclaimed, "Now close your eyes so I can get up and find my clothes." She instructed him.

"And if I want to look at my wife naked?" Eli smirked, emphasizing the word 'wife'.

"Close your eyes!" she snapped, she wasn't up for Eli's humor in a situation like this.

Once she was positive that he wasn't peeking through his closed eyes, Clare got up and in a mad dash made her way around the room snatching up her clothes and putting them on speedily.

"You can look now." She told her husband, almost cringing at the thought that she was married.

Eli sat upright, the sheets covering his bottom half and Clare felt the blush spread like a wild fire across her cheeks, "I'm going to go, Alli was expecting a call by…" checking the clock to take note that it was eleven o'clock, " I'm going to guess eight, so she's probably going to flip." Clare explained, as she made her way to the doors she presumed were the ones to get out of the room, since there were two.

Eli quickly bolted up, wrapping the sheet that had been covering him, around his waist.

"Don't," He told his bride, grabbing her arm gently to stop her, "Don't you think Adam's going to think something's up when he sees that you're wearing the same clothes as last night."

She sighed, understanding what he was implying, "What do you suggest?"

He thought for a while…then finally said. "Well, unless you're fine with me telling him…" he smirked.

Clare rolled her eyes, "Fine, at least put some pants on though."

Clare was finally able to take in the beauty of the hotel as she explored her way to a quiet place to call Alli. It was most likely the most expensive hotel in the entire City. It was too amazing for words. Why one person needed a place like this to stay in for 2 nights, she'd never know. At least Eli decided to share that with Adam and her.

She found a quiet place with seating to call Alli, so she dialed and waited two rings before she answered.

"Clare! What's been taking so long! I want to know how drunk you got and how many guys numbers you got! Also how much money you won." She screamed with excitement. Clare was frustrated on how she was going to explain to Alli about the whole marriage situation.

"Uhm… well… let's just say I got too drunk last night. I don't remember much, but all I can tell you is that I woke up with a surprise." She said, the last part sounding bad.

"Oh no, what happened." Alli asked. She knew her best friend all too well, that Clare Edwards doesn't like surprises.

"How should I know what happened? I was beyond drunk! All I know is that I woke up today with a naked Eli next to me." Clare explained.

"WHOA! You had sex with him!" Alli asked.

"Yes, but something else too." Clare explained. Oh no, this is where her best friend flips out…

"We got married."

Silence. Clare would of thought that Alli had hung up by now, but she could hear her stuttering.

"I-I can't believe… Clare Edwards… Married?...DRUNK…" Alli trailed off. "YOU GOT MARRIED! & to ELI!" she screamed.

"I know, I know! But its going to be okay, we're going to go back to Toronto to get an annulment, so all this will be over." Clare exclaimed.

"Wait, an annulment? Why not just stay married to him? WAIT! How big is the ring?" she asked. Clare looked at the ring, and whoa was it big. It looks worth a lot of money.

"It's big is all I can tell you. Alli! I can't stay married to him! The sooner the annulment, the better." Clare said.

"WELL…" Alli said.

"Alli." She whined, "How could I of all people get married while drunk? I rarely drink."

"Well, at least it was Eli you married, it could have been worse."

After a while, Clare informed Alli that she would call her later.

She walked back into her room and saw that Eli was wearing a robe. Her head was throbbing

"How's the hangover?" she asked.

Eli shrugged, "It's no big deal."

Clare sighed, covered her face with her hands, "Do you have something to take for this splitting headache?"

Eli laughed and got her a advil.

...

Eli caught up with Adam while Clare went to wait in the lobby for him to go out to eat breakfast. Adam saw Clare walk out with the same clothes on and looked as if she had a headache, so this made him curious.

"Uhm, dude what's going on?" Adam asked when Eli walked out of Clare's room wearing a robe. Eli searched for his luggage and decided to explain everything while getting dressed.

"We were drinking together at the bar and stuff and we decided to get away a bit..." he trailed off.

"You slept with her didn't you?" Adam screamed, he knew something was up.

"Believe me, that isn't the punch line to this story..."Eli said.

"How can anything top that? You slept with Clare! That's just unbelievable…and bad. She was waiting for marriage, dude." Adam shouted, standing up.

"Let's just say we drunk so much that we..." He gulped, "Got married."

"You what?" Adam exploded.

"We got married." Eli repeated himself, preparing himself for Adam's rage.

"How the hell did you manage to get married? Do they even let people get married drunk here? Did you even have a witness...Why wasn't I invited?" He cried.

"I think most people who get married in Vegas are drunk, Adam. For all I know we probably paid a homeless person to be our witness and you weren't invited because it wasn't planned."

"What did you wear?" He asked.

"The same thing as last night, DUH." Eli exclaimed.

"Well dude, it's not my fault my two best friends trailed off and left me behind…Like always!" Adam cried.

"Dude, i don't know how I'm going to survive this…"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know...I'm going to go talk to Clare during breakfast and later before we go home. We're going to have to talk about anything and get the marriage annulled."

"Well then, good luck man."

"Thanks, soon this mess will be all cleaned up." Eli hoped.

Eli grabbed his leather jacket, and walked opened the door the suite, and told Adam that he will be back soon. He walked down the hall to the elevator and looked at his wedding ring. Damn… he thought.

"Hey doll." A girl said flirtatiously. Eli looked up and it was a Blonde chick who was staring at him up and down.

"Uhm, Down or up?" He asked trying to give the hint that he wasn't interested.

"Down and dirty." She said, winking. Eli found this to be very awkward and he gulped loud.

"Ahem…Listen, I'm married." He said shyly.

"I don't care." She said still looking him up and down with a naughty look in her eyes.

Just in time, the elevator door's opened and they walked in and he clicked lobby. Eli tried to stay as far away from her, just incase she tried anything on him. Once the doors opened he saw Clare shyly leaning on the edge of a wall playing with her wedding ring.

He called out her name and she looked up and turned his way and he saw that Clare's attention wasn't on him, but on the blonde chick.

Clare was staring at the girl as she walked slowly toward Eli as Eli walked toward her. The blondie was just standing behind Eli checking him out from behind.

This disturbed Clare. She was basically mind fucking him, taking each article of clothing off of him one by one. It was almost rape, she thought. It was silly of her to think this so she just turned her eyes to Eli.

"Looks like you had company on your way down." Clare said smiley, truthfully it bothered her, but she didn't want Eli to think otherwise.

"Oh, is someone jealous?" Eli smirked.

"Ha, very funny. If anyone is jealous it's her." Clare said, looking back at the blondie and watching as the blonde looked furiously at Clare. "She's practically stabbing me with her eyes."

Eli turned around to see this, and saw that Clare was right. When the blondie saw that Eli was looking her way, she tried to act natural.

"She was hitting on me before…" Eli trailed off.

"Eh, let's just go eat breakfast." Clare started walking to the front door and Eli followed behind.

"Ay, if we're going to be married we should try and act like it." He said, walking in front of her to block her way.

"Are you forgetting? Soon this whole married thing is going to be gone. Now come on, I'm hungry. "she finished, walking passed him.

Eli sighed. The whole car ride for breakfast was silence. He wanted nothing but for him and Clare to pretend this whole thing never happened, but she was taking it too serious.

I mean, soon they would be getting an annulment and everything would go back to normal, right? They both thought.

**What do YOU think will happen in the next chapter? REVIEW ! **


	3. Chapter 3: What's yours, is mine

**Sorry for the late update ! I've been busy and grounded because of school and sneaking out. Anyway I hope you like it! & Don't forget to Review!  
-**

_At the Cafe_

CLARE POV

Marriage is when two people who love each other and never want to be apart make a commitment & vow in a ceremony binding them together for eternity.

At least that's what I believed. But here I am, married to someone I don't love…I think.

Oh what am I saying? I'm freaking out inside.

I'm trying hard not to show it though. I want to be as positive as I can be.

_Don't worry Clare, soon this marriage will be done with and you won't have to worry about it anymore._

"Clare?" Eli said, waking me up from my trance.

"What? Oh sorry, I was just…"

"Daydreaming?" he asked.

"Eh, not exactly, more like thinking. A lot." I sighed. He read the frustration on my face.

"Well…stop." He said looking me in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" I was confused.

"Stop thinking too much. Just stop it. It brings too much worry." He said, and I believed him. No more worrying…

"But… if I don't worry, things will-"

"Clare, don't worry! Things will go back to normal, just watch." He said confidently.

"I hope so…" I sighed. I can't lose hope now.

"Ay, look at that! They got their own Slot machine here." He pointed to the machine.

"Don't waste your time, those things never work." I said.

"Oh come on Clare, just give me a quarter." He waited impatiently. I handed him a quarter. As we got up, he asked. "So what is your big deal with being married?"

"What do you mean what's my big deal? I can't be committed into a relationship that does not exist! Especially with you." I said honestly.

"Oh and what's so bad about being married to me?" He was clearly offended.

"Were too different! God, I can't believe this…. Eli, I have beliefs! That's what's wrong. I vowed to wait till marriage to have sex! Worst part is I can't even remember it!" I yelled. It kept repeating in my head.

"Technically we ARE married, so your so called "God" can't sin you for that or whatever he does! And you don't think I know you have beliefs? Cause I do Clare! But it isn't my fault this whole thing happened!" He defended. But he was right, it was my fault. My fault for drinking…

"You're the one who got me drunk!" I said with realization.

"Excuse me? You think I got you drunk purposely? What the fuck, Clare! That's so fucking low." He said with anger rising in his voice.

"You know what, whatever I don't need this! I don't need you! I'm going to go get the annulment myself!" I screamed, walking away.

"Well I don't need you! All I need is Me, Myself and I!" He screamed, and inserted the quarter quickly before walking away. I can hear the machine slots switching fast, and heard them all come to an end.

"***WINNER WINNER WINNER WINNER!" the machine beeped and screamed loud. **

Both Eli and I turned and were shocked with what we saw.

JACKPOT

"OMG!" Eli ran to the machine, as did I.

"CONGRADULATION YOU ARE OUR JACKPOT WINNER!" The Machine cheered.

"I won! 3,000,000 dollars! AHHH!" I yelled grabbing on to Eli's shoulder jumping rapidly.

"You mean I won! I'm the one who played!" He screamed, still excited. I stopped jumping.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Did I stutter? I played!" he fought.

"With MY quarter! So it's my money!" I yelled.

"Congratulations to the winning couple!" A man with a huge check cheered while everyone clapped. He handed the check over to Eli and me.

"Its mine." I whispered to Eli, still smiling at everyone while they cheered.

"Uhm, I don't think so. Were married, what's yours: is mine! So ha!" He said pulling the check.

NO ONES POV

Clare and Eli had rushed to Court to get the annulment and get straight who was keeping the three million dollars they had won. Clare knew she was going to win, over all, it was her quarter.

But Eli knew that he had to win, for he was the one who played in the first place.

"What do we have here." The judge spoke.

"Hello Your Honor, I am Clare Edwards, and I'm here to ask for a divorce, please." Clare said politely.

"Please your honor, do it before she kills me." Eli said sarcastically. Clare thought, like always, he could never take anything seriously.

"Will you just shut up! Stop being so childish!" Clare yelled impatiently.

"Give me the money and maybe I'll stop" Eli said smirking.

"It's my money!" Clare screamed.

"Quiet down! Quiet down!" the Judge slammed his judge hammer. Clare hired a lawyer to help her get the annulment and get custody of the money.

"Clare, you may speak first." The judge granted her. Clare stood up and explained.

"Two nights ago, I was in Vegas with him, only as friends though…" Clare spoke but was interrupted by Eli.

"We got drunk, got married, and won three million dollars, Period." He interrupted, laying his legs on the desk and stared at the clock. This frustrated Clare even more.

"Sir, take your feet off my desk and show some respect!" The judge yelled. Eli sighed and did as he was told.

"Anyways the problem as you can see is that the marriage was a mistake and I need to be divorced right away. Oh and the money belongs to me because it was my quarter he used to play a Jackpot Slot machine." Clare explained.

"You gave me the quarter, but I'm the one who played!" Eli looked at Clare.

"Your honor, don't give him the money! He's probably going to waste it on silly things like comic books and video games and drinking!"

"Oh and what are you going to spend it on? Something not worst spending good money on, probably since you don't know how to chill out and have fun." Eli said.

They both turned to the Judge when she knocked the hammer and after a few minutes of silence, the judge spoke.

"This is what's going to happen. Since you young adults are foolish enough to get drunk and get married, you obviously have no responsibility. I am going to keep the money frozen, and you guys will be married for three months!" She announced.

"WHAT!" Eli and Clare both stood up and yelled. They both were yelling and arguing and talking at the same time, no one could understand them.

"But-"

"He is-"

"She won't-"

"I'll die!-"

"Kill me!-"

"This is-"

"Ridiculous!-"

"QUIET! I have another condition. Every Saturday at 3:30 you guys will be going to a couple's therapy for one hour to discuss the marriage. IF any one of you fails to commit to the marriage and/or fails to actually make the marriage work, you will automatically lose the money. The winner of the three million dollars will go to the one who can commit to the marriage. That is all, see you in three months. Case closed".

Eli and Clare walked outside the court office and talked to someone who needed to know who was moving in with who.

"Well I'm not moving. I need my apartment and plus, I can't live with Alli. That's too much." Eli inquired. Clare turned her head to look at Eli with an annoying face and sighed.

"Fine, then I guess I have no choice." Clare sighed.

Eli smirked; he always got his way.

"I'm going to go home and pack my stuff; Can't wait to just win already." Clare spoke impatiently. Eli found this amusing, "Don't be so sure."

"You know what, we will find out in three months." Clare said crossing her arms.

"Okay honey, how about we get some lunch together today?" Eli asked her with a sickening sweetness.

"You are such a jerk." Clare huffed, storming ahead in a mad dash to her car.

"Okay Clare-bear, I'll see you later!" Eli yelled out after her.

He was so going to win.

She turned on the car and thought for a second.

What has she got herself into?

*At Her House. *

"So you're really leaving?" Alli asked, helping Clare pack her stuff.

"I need to win that money Alli. In order to win, I have to play wife for three months." Clare explained.

"How much did you say it was?" Alli asked. Clare gulped.

"Three Million…" Clare murmured.

"THREE MILLION! Oh God, Clare you better win that money!"Alli's eyes went wide.

"I know, and I will! Think about all the amazing things we can do with that money, Alli! I won't need to work anymore, we can buy a bigger house, donate to charity, and help the homeless!" Clare's eyes filled with excitement.

"You can find a husband of your own to share it with, have kids, and become a family!" Alli joined. Clare's face fell and turned to her best friend.

"Oh…a family? I don't know…that sounds like a lot of work." Clare said uncertain. Alli was shocked.

"You don't want a family? Well… you're still young. You got plenty of time to think about all that." Alli smiled.

"Yeah, for now- I just got to worry about winning. I need a plan." Clare changed the subject.

"What do you mean?" Alli asked.

"The judge said I need to be married for three months right? Rules are that I have to be faithful and put an effort to make the marriage work." Clare smiled evilly.

"Uhm, and?" Alli didn't understand.

"The rules also clarify that whoever breaks that rule, will automatically be disqualified. Which means-"

"You can get all the money!" Alli cheered.

"And divorce Eli. All I got to do is get him to be unfaithful, or be caught doing something bad, so that I can win." Clare brightened up.

"That's going to take a lot of time and sneaking around." Alli stated.

"Well, it's going to be a long three months."

*Ding Dong*

"Wonder who that could be. " Alli walked to the door and answered it. "Speaking of the Devil."

It was Eli.

"Hey Sweetheart!" Eli stormed in with Adam behind him holding a camera, obviously filming. Eli threw his arm around Clare and looked directly in the camera.

"I brought you a special gift, because I love you so much." Eli fake smiled at the camera.

"Oh you didn't have to do that sweetie, all I want is your love." Clare said sweetly.

"Haha, you're so funny." Eli said sarcastically. Adam turned off the camera.

"Alright man, got it. All I gotta do is cut off when Clare speaks, and you will be fine. " Adam said.

"Good! I'm so going to win." Eli smirked. Clare huffed his arm off my shoulder and turned to Adam.

"Adam! You're on his side?" Clare was confused.

"I got bribed. Sorry Clare." Adam apologized innocently.

"Fine! I don't need help. I can win this on my own." She said confidently.

"Sure you can, just be at my house at nine. Here's my address." Eli handed her a sheet of paper.

Clare has never been to Eli's house before. When Eli moved back to Canada, he bought himself a new home. Since Clare has only been back in Canada for 3 weeks, she didn't have time to go over to Eli's new home. It was June 25th today, a Monday.

Don't forget to Review ! 10 reviews for the next chapter (:


End file.
